


Home

by Winchesterlovr0508



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural - Fandom - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top!Dean Winchester, bottom!Castiel, castiel - Freeform, castiel supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliPuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/gifts).

Walking through the bunker door after taking out a vamp nest, dean sees Cas sitting at the table looking at Sam’s computer. “Hey, uhh Cas. What are you doing on Sam’s computer?”

Cas quickly closes the laptop and springs out of his seat. “I was... looking at pornography” his eyes shifting from side to side. 

“Did you just- are you lying to me?” Deans shoulders sunk “Come on man, we said no more secrets. You know what? Whatever, I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go crash. Enjoy you’re... porn “ he rolled his eyes as he uttered the last word. 

He was having the same nightmare he had every night. His mother,Mary, burning on the ceiling, Sam smiling at him while wearing a white suit. Not Sam, Lucifer wearing Sam to the prom. When “Samifer” snapped his fingers, he was back in hell. Torturing damned souls, this dream always ended the same way. Dean a demon, standing over Cas’ almost lifeless body, unable to stop what came next...

A loud banging noise jolted him from sleep. Thankfully he didn’t have to witness his biggest fear tonight. He heard mumbling as he looked over at the clock on his nightstand, 3:47 am. What the hell is sammy doing? Probably more research. He got up and went to investigate. 

When he poked his head into the kitchen he saw something he never would’ve guessed. Cas was in an apron? Covered in flour and looking like he wanted to smite the oven. “Cas? It’s almost 4 in the morning. What are you doing? Angels don’t eat.” 

Cas looked up with a guilty look on his face, “ I uhh- it’s customary to do thoughtful things on ones anniversary so... I baked- well tried to bake you a pie. Happy 10 years Dean.” He shrugged his shoulders as he revealed some burnt concoction in a pie tin. Dean’s face went from shock to laughter to love. 

“Is-is that what you were doing on Sam’s laptop earlier? Were you looking up pie recipes? For me?” He stiffled a laugh as he took in the disaster. 

The angel wore his usual white button down shirt but had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his dark blue tie hung outside of the messy apron. His ocean blue eyes studied Dean, unsure of what the proper response to his amusement was. “I failed again didn’t I?” He asked, clearly feeling defeated. 

Dean’s expression turned at an instant. “What? N-no Cas. You didn’t fail. Well... the pie might disagree but... this is awesome.” His piercing green eyes softened like he suddenly saw the real Castiel for the first time. “What’s this recipe say anyway?” He turned to look at the computer and started searching for a new pie recipe.  
“What are you doing dean?” 

“Ok so we need flour, butter, baking soda, apples, some brown sugar, and... looks like we have everything here” dean looked up from the screen at Cas and clapped his hands, “Let’s make a pie baby!”

Cas tried to hide his joy that dean wasn’t angry with him and started grabbing the ingredients they needed.  
“Alright we got all the crap in the bowl and now we mix. Cas grab that mixer will ya?”

Cas handed the small hand mixer to Dean and plugged it in. He had never seen this side of Dean. He was always so weighed down by his troubles and now dean seemed... light. The skin around his eyes creased as he smiled and talked about memories of him and Sam learning how to cook while John was away on a hunt. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked grin when Cas would ask him a trivial question or Dean would make a joke about the chicken and the egg. Apparently humans had a lot of jokes about chickens. 

Dean turned on the mixer and a cloud of flour encompassed them both. The boys sat there looking at one another for a moment before dean burst into laughter. As Cas watched him, his white t shirt and plaid pajamas, something awoke inside of him. A lifetime of questions had suddenly been answered. So this is what it was about. This is what it is to be human. This is how mortals experience love. Seeing dean laughing carelessly warmed something inside of Cas that he had thought had long since died. He saw the real dean for the first time in 10 years. He couldn’t help but smile and wish he could make time stand still for the rest of his days. He wanted to relive this moment until the end of time. 

“Cas, I-I haven’t laughed like that in well...” he took a moment to think, “well, ever.” He wrapped his toned arms around Cas, a feeling awakening in him too.  
As Cas lifted his arms to embrace him back dean noticed for the first time how Cas smelled. He smelled like... home. And dean realized that Cas was his home, more of a home than the bunker. Whenever Dean needed him Cas was there. He was more than just a best friend. He pulled away slightly and noticed the way Cas’ eyes sparkled in the light, his full lips enticing him to meet. His hands started to explore his hard back. He saw his black messy hair with a hint of grey in some areas. For the first time in his life, Dean wasn’t thinking about monsters or the next apocalypse. For the first time, Dean didn’t think about the consequences. He didn’t care. He was safe. He was with Cas. 

He gently pressed his lips against Castiel’s and his heart began to race. He wanted more. He needed more. Feelings inside him came to life more vigorous than they ever had. He finally let himself go. 

Cas was taken by surprise followed immediately by a sense of urgency. He deepened his kiss with dean and let his instincts guide him. He let his primal urge take control as he slipped his tongue into dean’s mouth, passion coursing through his veins. He had thought about this moment for years, always pushing it to the back of his mind, focusing on whatever mission was in front of them. But now the moment was here and all his doubts and fears had left him. There was only the two of them and their desires now. 

Dean felt Cas harden against him and caressed the back of his head and pushed the bowl off the table. It met the floor with a shattering crash as he laid Cas back on the table and started taking off his apron. He could see the want in Cas’ eyes. Watching him as they started to undress. He started unbuttoning his shirt wondering if this was actually a dream when Dean tore it open and sent buttons flying around the kitchen. He leaned down and started kissing him passionately as dean climbed onto the table and straddled him. He ran his hand through the angels hair while gazing into his eyes. Impatiently, Cas pushed him across the kitchen until they were against the opposite wall, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Suddenly cas pulled away and with a whoosh they were in dean’s bedroom. Taking control he laid dean on the bed and looked at him in curiosity. His eyebrow raised as if he didn’t understand what was happening. His eyes started to glow the brightest blue dean had ever seen as they undressed further until they were both completely exposed. 

As Dean looked up at him, he felt something wrap around him. He noticed a shadow embracing his body and realized it was Cas’ wings. In that moment it occurred to dean that cas was trying to share all of himself. He often tried to appear as human as possible over the years but tonight it wasn’t just Cas he was getting. It was Castiel, the fallen angel who fell in love with humanity. The thought melted his heart yet hardened his erection. He pulled him closer and pressed their lips together while sliding his hands down the warriors toned form until he gently grabbed his hard member. Cas let out a soft and low moan at the touch and the hunter took control. Feeling his partner come closer and closer to the edge until Cas stopped and starting kissing his scarred chest. He worked his way down slowly until he found his hardened prize and lightly began exploring it with his mouth. He worked his way from the top and worked his way down swirling his tongue and sucking, feeling it getting harder and harder. Dean threw his head back and started moaning as his partner worked his magic. Just as the hunter was about to climax he pulled the angel up and flipped him onto the bed. He watched dean explore his cock with his mouth while looking up at him. In all his years, Cas has never felt anything like this. “Mmmm” he moaned until dean cupped his hand around his balls and started massaging them. “Fuuuck” 

They rolled around in bed switching roles for what felt like forever. Cas’ hands exploring every inch of dean’s body, Dean running his fingers through his angels messy hair. Gripping and tugging his jet black locks with every suck and squeeze. Hearing the scarred hero moan his name sent Cas into outer space. Whenever the hunter heard his prey catch his breath he felt a surge of adrenaline flow through his body down to his rock hard erection. Nerves and euphoria filled them both, like an addiction. Neither one of them wanting to stop.  
Dean pinned Cas on the bed. The hungry hunter curling his lips into a crooked grin as he gazed at his angelic prey. Castiel’s blood ran hot as he felt his partners teeth graze his neck and work his way down to his nipples, tugging ever so slightly, making Cas rock hard all over again. While his partner was distracted Dean reached into his nightstand drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and sat up on his knees, straddling his angel. The thought ran through his mind. HIS angel. His home. He looked at him through his jade green eyes, full of love. Full of lust. The celestial warrior gazed up at his partner, his hooded heaven blue eyes watching Dean’s every move. Every breath. He decided to take control and grabbed the bottle. He squirted a small amount in the palm of his hand and began stroking Dean’s hard member while looking into each other’s eyes. The Winchester killed his head back in bliss, his eyes rolling back into his head. Every movement felt euphoric, like he could explode any moment. In an unspoken moment their eyes locked and they laid on their sides on the bed spooning. With one hand on Cas’ erection and the other on his own he stroked in synchrony. Cas began moving his hips back and forth to match dean’s movements. Finally, the hunter planted soft kisses and bites on his angels neck as he eased himself inside his partner. Cas let out a sharp gasp followed immediately by a low, satisfied moan, his back arched as he bit his lip feeling every inch slide inside him. 

They began to find a rhythm, locked in pure passion. Cas rocking his hips against Dean’s going faster and faster as Dean grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, planting enticing bites along his neck in between breathing his name into his ear. “Cas... Oh my God...” he said breathlessly. The angel felt himself ready to release as he dug his nails into his hunter’s scarred forearm, tingles running through his entire body every time he felt the graze of teeth against his pale skin. The feeling of stubble around his companion’s lips filled him with arousal. He reached behind him and grabbed Dean’s hip and guided him to go deeper. Winchester obliged and began thrusting eagerly and ferociously until they couldn’t hold on any longer. With a deep gutters groan he came while one word escaped his lips, “Cas”. It was then that the angel moaned, biting his lip, as he too exploded in orgasmic bliss.


End file.
